Question: A green pair of suspenders costs $$4$, and a popular silver sweatshirt costs $5$ times as much. How much does the silver sweatshirt cost?
Explanation: The cost of the silver sweatshirt is a multiple of the cost of the green pair of suspenders, so find the product. The product is $5 \times $4$ $5 \times $4 = $20$ The silver sweatshirt costs $$20$.